


Undercover 2（试阅）

by ultra_FLY



Series: 卧底（试阅） [2]
Category: Ultraman Series
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_FLY/pseuds/ultra_FLY
Relationships: Zero/Mirror
Series: 卧底（试阅） [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170554





	Undercover 2（试阅）

（2）Team

“喂，你怎么老这么跟沙包过不去？”Zero双手叉着腰，跟已经霸占了沙包很久的人喊话：“你知不知道打坏了就要换、要花钱的！”  
闷头打沙包的人充耳不闻，倒是站在他身边的Bot先开了口：“容我指正，这间屋子里占据财务支出最大一部分的人是你，Zero。”  
闻言Zero心虚地摸了摸鼻子：“那……那其实没办法嘛，都揍上来了还能怎样。”  
Bot意味深长地看了他一眼，Zero瞬间不再说话了。Bot为收拾他过分多的烂摊子大概已经够烦恼了，始作俑者没必要再添一把火。  
Bot没呆多久就回了控制室，Zero则干脆在训练室找了个位置盘腿坐下，就看着Fire。  
一个多月了，这人还是表现得心里堆满了事的样子。明明看着快要塞不住了，偏偏一句话都没说出口。就只有在结对训练的时候，Zero能从对方挥出的拳头里感受到情绪——只有一种，极致的愤怒。  
Fire出拳几乎不犹豫，一开始Zero招架不住的时候对上他幽深的双眸，竟也有些心惊。不过他也很快发现，Fire的攻击非常单一且套路化，破招并不困难。好歹他也是H市警察学校教官头头训练出来的，自然不会一直让自己落于下风。  
当初第一次的交手以平局告终，两人之间一开始横着的矛盾也因此解消。他们暂时还不能算得上是朋友，但Zero相信总有一天他们会走到那一步的。而正是因为如此，Zero才会对Fire似乎有所隐瞒这件事格外敏感。

他清晰地记得一个月前Fire带着他去一些混混的地下聚集地时候的事情。他们的目的毋庸置疑是打入Belial为首的帮派内部。Bot为他解释，Fire在地下世界有不少关系，正好可以派上用场。  
“哟，大驾光临啊。”他们要找的情报贩子开口第一句就这么对Fire说，Zero总觉得这句话的语气不太对。Fire像是完全不以为意：“少废话。这小子要块敲门砖。”  
“去现在最能搞事那里。”Zero补充。  
那人像是审视般来来回回看了他们几眼：“那里？现在的确是除了那帮孙子没什么人敢出来活动了，但你要人家收你你得有实力啊？”  
“平手。”Zero举起手指往自己和Fire中间晃了晃，言简意赅道。  
那人听完这话一下子笑了，眼神有些玩味地盯着Fire：“哎哟，那你还肯帮他？”  
Fire不自然地偏开了头：“生意罢了。”  
Zero还没有搞清楚话里的意思，那人倒是自顾自地点点头：“也是，家底和人都全没了，也是该靠自己做点生意了。”  
这话一出，Zero突然感觉屋里的气氛变得有点怪异。他下意识地朝Fire看去，却发现对方不知什么时候已经攥紧了拳头，用力到有些颤抖。  
半晌，Fire似乎才有点平复下来，他冷笑一声，再开口语气已经满是不耐：“我说了，都是生意。你到底行不行？”  
“你都找到我了，当然知道不可能不行。”那人又笑，喊了还在一头雾水的Zero一声，待他走近从兜里掏出了一张纸条拍在他胸口上：“按纸上说的去找下一个人。记得不要出差错，而且只能你一个人去。”  
Zero点头应了，Fire则掏出准备好的信封递了过去：“谢了，欠你一回。”说罢两人转身准备离开，还没迈开步子，身后的人压低的声音忽然传来：“那边没有明面上要找你的消息，但你还是小心为妙，别再露面了。”  
Fire像是完全没听见般丝毫不为所动地领着他离开。

“你发什么愣啊？”Fire的喊声忽然惊醒了Zero。他抬头看去，对方好像已经不再满足于只打沙包了，他移动到了训练垫上向还盘腿坐在地上的Zero勾了勾手：“上场。”  
立刻会意的Zero噌地跳起来冲了出去：“被我打趴的时候你可别后悔！”  
“谁打趴谁啊！”  
最终结果是两人都趴下了。Bot路过训练室抱着臂平静了看了一会儿他们打不动了之后还都不认输地进行言语攻击，平静地一手一个把他们提溜出了训练室，然后宣布晚饭要他们自己搞定。  
剪刀石头布猜输了的Zero提着装得满满的便利店塑料袋回到住处，还从里面掏出了两打大罐装啤酒。  
“我看你是还没挨够烧鸡的打。”Fire一边嘴里啧啧啧，一边熟练地打开了啤酒罐。  
“我就说是你买的。”Zero摆出了一个和善的微笑。他说的是真的，他买的时候刷的是红莲的交通卡。但是现在还不能说，不然现在扔到他脸上的就不是湿纸巾这么简单了。

他们现在所处的据点隐藏在城郊一处废弃商业街的地下。初来乍到的Zero自然不用说，就连自称在这个城市土生土长的Fire刚进入这片地区时也是啧啧称奇，一直追问Bot怎么找到的这个安静到闹鬼的地方。而Bot拒绝透露关于这个据点的一切来源。  
平日里留守据点的只有Bot，Zero和Fire其实并不经常停留在这里，停留也大多是在白天。他们有自己的“狗窝”，Bot这么形容。那两人听了这话也不觉得不好意思，毕竟也就是个歇脚的地方，反而在他们看来Bot还要把据点收拾得一尘不染整整齐齐的行为更加不可思议。然而这话他们也就在心里说说，在据点里哪怕弄乱Bot一样东西都要被好一顿教训，没有人会想因为逞一时的口舌之快再挨揍。  
因此据点里的空间分配一开始就由Bot说了算。除开公用的训练室、Bot专属区域、Zero和Fire的睡房兼储备间，仅剩的空间直接充当了他们的会议室、餐厅和厨房。Zero和Fire现在就待在这个多功能室，在惹Bot生气的边缘疯狂试探。  
Zero边起哄边看着Fire一罐罐啤酒灌下肚，心里稍微松了口气。他原本以为把这个人灌醉的行动不会太简单，Fire至少不会毫无戒心。他还有想过是不是因为Fire对自己的酒量太有自信，所以才对他塞过来的罐装啤酒来者不拒。结果证明他还是想多了，大半打啤酒下肚，Fire说话都开始含糊起来。  
Zero终于放下心，不动声色地靠过去，推了推已经开始看着啤酒罐发呆的Fire：“说到底你干嘛要来这边啊？你的话难道不是在地下更好混吗？”  
Zero想做这件事其实已经想了很久，然而他的目的并不是知道答案。他只是需要Fire把他自己的答案说出来。  
他从Bot那里听说过Fire的背景。Fire原本是为掌控着A市运输业的龙头帮派做事的。Belial来到之后，他们是第二个被针对的，因为Fire的上头拒绝了对方提出的交出港口所谓的“交涉”。而导致的结果就是Belial把他们的港口连带货物都炸了，Fire所在的帮派一夜之间分崩离析。之后Bot也没有仔细说了，直接模糊到了Fire自发加入了小组的时间。  
Zero知道有些话Fire肯定瞒着他们没说。他也同样知道情绪对一个人的影响有多大。就像当时第一次跟Belial对上的他自己，同样被愤怒蒙住了眼，直接错失了第一次彻底将他制服的机会，也由此导致了A市的受难。他心中有愧，但是愧疚于事无补，他只能尽自己的努力保证这次的任务顺利完成。也正因如此，他需要Fire在最好的状态。  
“我其实不该在这……”Fire嘟囔着，把Zero从回忆中拉了回来。他定神去听，发现Fire其实并没有在回答他的问题：“他们不让我走……”  
“谁？”Zero小心地追问。  
“老大……他们……”Fire的声音越来越低，也越来越含糊，“我要跟上去的……他们不让我跟……”  
“你跟上去是要干什么？”大概已经捉住了些头绪的Zero耐心地引导。  
“我要保护他们……不能让他们自己走……鬼知道外面，还有没有……”Fire干脆手脚大开地躺平在地上，嘴里的话断断续续：“他们都说我得留下来，又，嗝，什么都不跟我说……”  
“外面很危险，我应该一直跟着的，我一直都跟着的……为什么不让……”  
声音在不断重复这几个短句之中渐渐低下去，Zero回过神来再看过去时Fire已经彻底迷糊睡过去，在嘟囔什么已经彻底听不清了。  
Zero几乎是在咬着牙忍着心口那点酸涩的情绪，又忽然觉得自己是无比幸运的。Fire帮派的人于Fire而言就如同家人，却因为作恶的Belial不得不分离，因为不可说的原因被留下的Fire在这几个月内只能任由耳中充斥着每句都带着“死伤惨重”这个形容的外界议论，手里却只抱着比起希望更更能带来沉重的忧虑的秘密。  
根本不需要感同身受，Zero也知道自己无比痛恨那种感觉。他想起了那个时候心里只剩下冲进港口的自己。那时的他被迫只用了十分钟消化了自己生身父亲的身份和骨肉至亲正在受难的事实，他几乎没有经过思考，身体就已经行动起来。这也是他无法想象Fire几乎每天都在抱着这种情绪四处奔波的缘由。  
现在他的家人得到暂时的安全环境，Fire的家人却还在连Fire也不知道的地方漂泊。这一切都只能怪在那个恶人的头上。他只能寄望于他们现在正在做的事至少能带给Fire一点希望，足够让Fire与他们一同奋战直到胜利。  
Zero轻轻地抽走Fire还紧握着不放的啤酒罐，站起身开始清理现场。他最后给已经沉沉睡去的Fire盖上外套。  
他们一定可以回家的。

Bot出了据点之后直接驱车前往市郊。他的目的地是一个并不起眼的小咖啡馆。  
落座后他点了一杯黑咖啡，就再无动作。十分钟后，一个一身街头风打扮的少年闯了进来。少年顶着鸭舌帽的帽檐朝被他吓到的店员不好意思地一笑，便也二话不说地在与Bot邻接的卡座落座。  
少年啜了一口店员端过来的果汁，背后响起Bot的声音：“辛苦你跑这一趟了。”  
少年转转手里的玻璃杯，不以为意：“我没关系，反正车费你报销。”  
在少年看不到的背后，Bot勾起嘴角：“好。”  
“小姐还好吗？”  
“挺好的，能吃能喝。”少年顿了一顿，“就，还是拜托我来问那个人。”  
Bot不作声，倒是少年先不安起来：“还能找到吗？说实话，你确定他还活着吗？”  
“快了。”Bot沉声道，“我们快要找到他了。”  
“他一定还活着，他必须得活着。”  
Bot坚定的语气让少年不由得在心里嘟囔，哪来那么大自信哦。那种程度的车祸，就算不死，早就残废成了傀儡吧……他还是识趣地没出声，只当是那一大家子人都是乐观派，不愿接受现实罢了。  
“还没有确切消息，所以还是先别告诉小姐。”  
“诶。”  
背后的少年应下了他的嘱咐，再过五分钟便又到了他们离别的时间。Bot如往常一般叮嘱了一些注意事项，便让少年先行离去。  
他能如此放心地把后背交出去，是因为他相信他的弟弟一定能照顾好他无论如何都得守护好的人。而同时，他也被很多人托付了背后的责任。其中最大的一份，来自那个人。  
正因为他被很多人信任着，所以他知道自己的一举一动都要谨慎不能出错。因此Bot对谁都没有说，他其实已经确定那个人100%的存活和清醒。就算是现在的队伍，他也不能完全放心。  
坐在轿车里，手里捏着早上刚刚收到并翻译出来的秘文，Bot把纸条收回衣兜，若无其事地驱车离去。  
在那个人跟刺头碰面之前谁也不能说。  
但是他的心里还是万分庆幸，那个人的的确确还活着，而且是站在他们这边的。


End file.
